Shinobi's In Indonesia
by Reizei Aoi or Geekette
Summary: What will hapen if the Cast of Naruto went to Indonesia to capture the fleeing Orochimaru? ANSWER? STUPIDITY? CHAOS? WEIRDNESS? chap 6 onwards continued by PANZER IV
1. IN NARUTO WORLD

Finally my first series fan fic!

There are lots of High School Naruto Fan Ficton so I decided to make a fan fiction where the Ninja's are actually Ninja's in a High School/Junior High…

So this fan fic is a crossover between "my world"(somewhere in Indonesia-(ya know where the Tsunami struck last Desember and all…) and Naruto world..

_This happened after the Naruto, Shika, Neji, Choiji and Kiba went to retrieve Sasuke. In this case, Naruto managed to get Sasuke back_

I hope you like it….

So… BEGIN – Gomen for the fragments and stuff

Mhuahuauhaaa…

**NARUTO WORLD**

default chapter-

(A/N short chapter because I haven't decided who else beside Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru… are actually going to "my world") (suggestions will be helpful)

As always, what fan fic can be complete without the Rookie Nine and Gai's team? So there!

**THIRD PERSON POV**

It was a nice day bright day when 'the cast' of Naruto were summoned to The Hokage's office.

As always, Naruto burst into Tsunade's office with Sakura behind him muttering and hitting him and Sasuke muttering…

All the other teams just stared at them…

Naruto gave them his usual Foxy Grin and apologies

"Ehem!" Tsunade cleared her throat, "Well, as you all know. We didn't manage to capture Orochimaru last time" She glanced at a scowling Sasuke and continued, "Therefore before he regains his hands and all his abilities, we must capture him. Our allies and sources had told us that Orochimaru has left our country Japan to a more 'secluded' country…." She paused and continued, 'This country is INDONESIA!"

SILENCE…….

Naruto's POV

NANI! Indo-what? WHAT DA HELL!

Sasuke's POV

Orochimaru……. Hnhh

Sakura POV

Where, what the hell is that!

INNER SAKURA

WHuaahh NANI! BAKA are you really going to go to whatcemacallit country!

(A/N, Im not gonna do all! More later)

"Soooooo…" Tsunade broke the silence, "Anyone interested to go to Indonesia? I heard it's a wonderful tropical place! Have anyone actually heard of it?

Tenten spoke up… "What is, where is Indonesia?"

"Yeah!" Almost all the shinobis exclaimed

Shino, unexpectedly spoke up and gave a long lecture….

(A/N just skim read the info… p.s. quoted from Lonely Planet)

"**Indonesia**

The floating emerald islands of the Indonesian archipelago have for centuries lured everyone from missionaries to pirates, mining companies and backpackers to their sandalwood and spice breezes, their Bali Hai lifestyle and their magnificent beaches, mountains and volcanoes.

However, the myth of paradise is often marred by deep racial divides, religious warring, high-handed autocracy, government corruption, economic mismanagment and natural disasters. The latest rounds of violence have made Indonesia a problematic destination for Western travellers.

Refreshingly though, much of the country remains barely touched by mass tourism. Despite great improvements in communications and transport connections, Indonesia's thousands of islands and multitude of cultures still offer adventure that is hard to find in the developed world. And despite the hammering Bali tourism has taken due to the tragic 2002 bombing of the Sari nightclub, all of Indonesia's remarkable sights remain to be explored and enjoyed.

Warning 

Indonesia's Aceh province was destroyed by the December 2004 tsunami. Recovery has been slow and painful and much of the area is currently off-limits. Travellers are urged to keep abreast of updates, stories and downloads on Lonely Planet's tsunami information page at Tsunami Updates.

US and Australian travel advisories recommend that travellers defer non-essential travel to Jakarta. A bomb exploded outside the Australian Embassy on 9 September, 2004, and prior to the tsunami there was evidence pointing to an imminent terrorist attack on a target representing Western interests. Travellers have been advised by government advisories to avoid staying in identifiably western hotels. Keep an eye on media reports, and check the safety situation with embassies in Jakarta, or the travel advisory on their websites.

Indonesia has suffered great upheaval since 1998, resulting in everything from peaceful demonstrations to armed conflict. Nevertheless, the situation in Indonesia can be misrepresented, making it seem like the whole nation is in turmoil. At the time of writing, areas of Central Sulawesi, Aceh, Papua and Maluku were experiencing unrest; however, safe travel to some parts of these areas was still possible. There were also heightened security risks in parts of Kalimantan and West Timor. It pays to keep abreast of the news if travelling extensively in Indonesia, especially relating to the volatile situation in Aceh.

**Full country name:** Republic of Indonesia  
**Area:** 1.91 million sq km  
**Population:** 234.89 million  
**Capital City:** Jakarta (pop 9.3 million)  
**People:** There are around 300 ethnic and tribal groups. The principal ones are Acehnese, Bataks, Minangkabaus (Sumatra); Javanese, Sundanese (Java); Balinese (Bali); Sasaks (Lombok); and Dani (Papua)  
**Language:** Indonesian, Javanese, English, Sundanese  
**Religion:** 88 Muslim, 8 Christian, 2 Hindu  
**Government:** republic  
**Head of State:** President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono

**GDP:** US173 billion  
**GDP per capita:** US807  
**Annual Growth:** -4  
**Inflation:** 11.9  
**Major Industries:** Oil, gas, textiles, timber, coffee, rubber, coal, tin, copper, rice, pepper, palm oil  
**Major Trading Partners:** Japan, USA, Singapore"

More people were speacheless… Who knew Shino could talk that much? Why did he know that much?

Shino just muttered, "the author made me do it…" (A/N Viva authress power! MUHaahahaha, p.s at first I made sasuke say it but… I guess I'll put shino)

"NANI! No way!" All the girls plus Kiba minus Hinata squeled… A chatter of talk erupted and 10 seconds later stoped…

ALL GLARED AT KIBA

Kiba shrugged, "WHAT! Im in a voice changing state! Right Akamaru!"

"Bark bark!" Akamaru barked

Tsunade sighed, "So who's gonna go? It is an A-class mission with danger. But don't worry about living in the jungle's because I already arranged a place where you can stay "(A/N Hint cough Hint MY HOUSE MY HOUSEEEEE!)

"Welll?" Tsunade began to lose her patience

the original one ended here… but due to to short of a chapter and my friends complaining…. Well, I joined the second chapter ……

GOMEN for the repost……

SO CONTINUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Ano sa! It's a A-class mission right Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto grinned (A/N did I do that right?)

Tsunade grinned, "Yes! So you'll go ne Naruto?"

"Hai! Ne Sasuke, going? Or are you too scared?" Naruto inquired in a definitely annoying tone.

INNER SAKURA

What the hell is that stupid bastard talking to Sasuke?

Inner Sasuke (Sasuke has an inner?)

Naruto teme, you don't know how much I dislike yet, I like you… (H.S. yes Naru Sasu but one sided!.. A/N squeals… DON'T KILL ME VANNNN

Naruto poked Sasuke, POKE POKE POKE "Sasukeeeeeeeeee"

The Uchiha finally grunted, "Hnnhh Fine, Orochimaru there's anyway…"

"Yosh!" He glared at the rest of the Naruto Cast, "Sakura-chan?"

"Gomen Naruto, I'm not going to go to another country where there are Tribe people and is totally uncivilized….

Ino, "(in a chear leaderish way (no offense, then again why would it be an offence?) Like OMG! Like Indonesia EWWW! Like there's like no like like decent places to like stay and like sleep.. So like eewww, like NO WAY!"

INNER A/N **: BOOO! Sakuraaaaaaaa, INO! How can you SAY THAT! Wait.. I made her say that! (Seriously readers.. Indo is not like that although it has a major case of corruption but, Jakarta is a metropolitan city and Bali.. is well, Phuket ish? )**

_INNER SAKURA_

_Crap, I'm missing a chance to be with Sasuke-kun.. But then NARUTO is there and and and …._

**Tsunade **sighed, "Seriously you guys are so pathetic! You have no 'power of youth' and you Gai, your team is more senior so, why is your team so full of scaredy cats?"

"Hokage- sama! You must not insult my sensei! As proof of my burning fire of youth (A/N wat? Any way Lee will say something like that..) I will nominate myself! I will go! I will sacrifice myself if I have too!" (SPX: Fire burning in the background)

"Lee! My beloved pupil! I am very proud! The power and spirit of youth is indeed with you!" Gai-sensei beamed (A/N Awwww! I wish I got a teacher like that! LONG LIVE THICK BROWS!)

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

(yeah you know the rest.. crashing waves in the background and the sunset thingies)

"So then Neji and TenTen? Are you guys ready for a challenge!" Gai said in a TV announcer voice. SPX: The sound of challenge , DUM DUM DUM

Tenten sighed, "Gomen Lee, Gai-sensei, I rather…. Not" She said and saw the approval of the other kunoichi's who nodded vigorously, well not Hinata, she just nodded slightly.

Neji sighed (neji is thinking ' no tenten.. maybe I should go, this could bring me to a new beginning. Perphaps this may be my destiny) (a/n kyaaaaaaaaaa! NEJI! I LUV U! NO MATTER WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE (THE NEW CLOTHES in 253 AND AND BYAKUGAN (H.S. You get the point im a Neji Fan Girl…..)

Neji finally nodded, Gai sensei beamed "yosh! Neji you make me proud!"

Tsunade sighed, "All boys ne?" She nodded and walked accros the room to open the door.

"Fine, I guess before finalizing I should introduce you to your allies….."

SPX: Opening door… (I think it sound something like..) **CREAAK**

The other shinobi's were aghast…. It was none other than….

The SAND SIBLINGS… Gaara, Temari and drumroll Kankuro..

Gaara gave his usual nonchalant look. He shifted his glance at Naruto who nodded in approval..

Temari glared at Shikamaru (A/N you know why..)

Kankuro… well he just was fixing his famous purple makeup not noticing the door

was opened. He realized ¾ of the people in the room was staring at him.. Seriously what

kind of guy WEARS make up… (and purple too) and to add more of the

FREAKINESS of kankuro, he fights with dolls! What kind of freak is he? Seriously Even

KIBA USES A DOG! (No offence Kankuro lovers)

(A/N: mutters gay coughs metropolis hints waria (shemale)

_**5 HOURS LATER**_

All the Shinobi's were exhausted after 5 hours of quarrelling (well some people actually.. some like Shino.. Didn't talk at all….)

FINALLY

Who are going?

SAKURA

TENTEN

INO

HINATA

And KURENAI!

NANI!

WHAT!

NO WAY!

Seriously NO!

Im just kidding.. currently brain dead soo….

IN THE NEXT EPISODE

Who are going are finally revealed…. (h.s I know im supposed to reveal it today but…

TT….. Seriously… I need Ker, Laur or Van's help…

Ninja's will stay at the recidence of Shikagami Family (my imaginary and wannabe family )

Shou - Boy, Twin with Shouka, ideal cool big bro get the picture, hates, wtin Shouka, sister complex with smallest sister Shizuka..

Shouka, Girl, mean cheerleader type girl twin with Shou…

Shizuka , Girl Youngest of all three, innocent and yet stupid

Class mates of ninja's are also following, like my classmates and fellow narutardz, if you wanna join go ahead, just give me your preffered name and characteristics…

#&&&&&&?

………………..,………………………,…………

Okay I'm back at chapter one

That's sad……. sobs

shrugs ah well

the Lotus of Konoha : Yup I am orang Jakarta! Yeah Naruto baru sampe nomor 10 di Gramed tapi mungkin dikluarin nomor 11 bulan ini… (You non-indonesians bet you wont understand ) WHEW! Nomor 11 Naruto is ReleaseD! Already bought it, so know I have the manga scan, manga, and anime

pYrodori……… Jesee…. U pervert! Slaps Jesse… AHAHAHA just kidding no offence thx for reviewing, unlike SOME PEOPLE, glares at Vania & Laura…

HeartlessHitokiri, yup yup, how do you explain to non-indonesians of tukang bakso!

… ahhhhhhhhhhhh… or maybe they should just be satpams or tukang nyapu?

FFXFan…………. Know what? Huh! Shrugs.. Thx for reviewing

Silence nods… hummmm trueeeee.. rubs chin to think….

miko-gal, nods.. gomeeennnnn I will try not to be lazy… HAI! In the name of hyuuga

weheehehe I REPLIED THE REVIEWWWWSSSSS!

Thank you all! It helps, crying anime style… if I missed a review.. will add next time

IM SERIOUSLY SORRY FOR ULTRA SHORT CHAPTERS! and the repost….


	2. In Jakarta! Pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own narutooooooooooo! If I did, I would have changed the main character as NEJI!

Author's Notes… **(READ IT!)**GOMEN! I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING FOR SO LONG! School stuff and all, plus I didnt have any creative juices flowing..to top it all of.. I'm not aloud to read naruto manga for a month TT (its a dare/challenge)

Sorry for delay.. I guess it would help if I had a beta GLARE"S AT LAUR & VAN & JOJO (u guys ckckck lazy…. You make me do all the dirty work!)

so without the futher delay! HERE... (IT'S GONNA BE SHORT and wont update till like.. MAY! not bad

**/uhhhh BTW sorry for the repost.. After re-reading it, THIS STORY DEFENITELY NEEDS EDITTING! Normally my friends would edit but this time I did it alone.. SO GOMEN/**

**BEGIN **

**/JAKARTA\**

You guys might be confused.. but how the hell did they get transported to a diffrent place?

simple... a jutsu!

the same like what orochimaru/kabuto and his people did... (A/N GUESS! O.o)

'TRANSPORTING NO JUTSU!' (jayus.. i know)

So here they were.. the selected ninja's (incase you haven't guessed :D)

TEAM 1 (potraying as ... 8 th Graders, SMP 2 )

Naruto (duh yeah he's coming!)

Sasuke (my friends will kill me if he doesnt come)

Gaara (aaaaa... GAAWAH!)

Team 2

Lee (what will a fanfic be without lee! seriously... /ranting/ lee is such a cute moron! even maybe the cutest most idiotic moron in comic history.. )

Neji (i will seriously never write this fic if neji wasnt in it.. It's my dream and fantasy to be able to go to school with NEJI! KYAAA!)

Shika (how troublesome... but Tsunade demanded for him and i want him too!)

WEll not only genin and chuunin's but two jounins HAD TO come... among them the ever popular……………..

HATAKE KAKASHI (demand demand demand.. plus! we need a pervert! yaayyy!)

MAITO GAI ( is a Mighty Guy! a mighty sensei and a teacher I always wanted!)

/So continue...\

Ninja's were still ninja's hard people who don't really feel much guilt in killing people... but they still need to ….

have a place to life... So Let me introduce the Shizuoka Family….

Mr. Shizuoka was a ninja in Konoha... But one day (in an A-Rank Mission)... He lost all his ninja abilities... Instead he gained knowledge of 7 new languages...(PATHEIC EXCUSE I KNOW! Gomen2) Among them the Indonesian language... So he was re-asigned to Indonesia, along with his wife

Mrs. Shizuoka... (I KNOW THE NAMES ARE PATHETHIC)

After years... he had 2 daughters and a son.. (who are hint hint in 8th and 10 th GRADE... hint hint…like the teamssssssssss)

(in the future.. the kids will be really important and indeed has amazing ninja skills...)

( A/N... Im sorry for lots of new characters but i dont know how they can be without any new characterrssssssss and normally additional characters are pathethic…

so I'll try to make them as much of a sterotype so you can imagine, love and hate them ))

From Oldest to youngest

Shou (description... Indo/Japanese... male, in 10th Grade... a brother you will always adore and want... you know the drill, smart, outgoing, nice and caring ...)

Shouka ( ''-------" female, 10 grade (TWINS WITH SHOU!) the sterotype 'cewek eksis' or cheer leader that you hate... Mean, very pretty in a bitchy way, and did i mention annoying/ shou dislikes her though )\

Shiho ("---------" female 8th Grade... weak... the type of girl you will want to protect... (kind of like Hinata but in a sweet braver less shy way... (read kagetora? she's like yuki)\

So yeah... their Indo Japanese but what's the hell is wrong with the Japanese retarded names... just for fun.

Now now, for fun and enjoyment may I present….. SPX /DRUM ROLL/

'kampungan' way of making their names sounds stupid...

(NO OFFENCE IF YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME TT... .. DONT HATE ME...

of course, this comes with helpful information of how to know their ninja abilities!

Shou is ... drum roll... SULAIMAN (indo name btw, means saved)

SKILL LEVEL : As good as Sasuke if not even better (without curse seal level 2..)... .. best skill :Katon No Justu, again.. way better than Sasuke.. can be really evil and mean if Shiho gets bothered...

Shouka is drum roll... SARINAH! (ummmm no idea)

SKILL LEVEL : Worse than Ino... To lazy to practice, she thinks ninja's are dumb and non-existent in real life... thinks all the justu are just crap... (A/N GRRRR I hate her so I will therefore make this character suffer is you want to make her suffer just tell me what kind of punishment she will endure... Thehehehheeheh /kumat/

Shiho is drum roll... Sitimah (heheheheh... btw thx to Donny for all the dumb names )

SKILL LEVEL : She's actually really strong, at the level of Neji but she lacks confidence and hates violence... but when she is enraged.. woohooo she's freaking scary )

(_A.R (that means Authors Rambles)_ You can guess from now its going to be freaking complicated... AGGHHHH! I personally hate adding made up characters but I had no idea of a solution.. But on the bright side.. my fellow classmates and narutards have given ideas and nominate themselves for this story... (readers if you want to be a part of it too, give me a review explaining what kind of person you want to be and the details.. And I'll try to put you in SO **BACK TO THE STORY! **

Naruto and the cast were in here in the Shizuoka residents. The Shizuoka family owned an aparment..

guess what it is called ! surprise... Shizuoka Apartments (very very original ne?)\

So these are where the ninja's wil be staying... at the apartment...\

ROMMIES!

it is according to their teams but i'll post it any way

Room 101

Naruto

Sasuke

Gaara (Gaara wont sleep much.. but still)

Room 103

Neji

Lee

Shika

Room 102

Kakashi and…

Gai

(no you sicko's not a shonen ai between kakashi and gai...that's just WRONG!)

probably (slight?) sasunaru ... and one sided shonen ai's though.

Mehehehe

this chapter is just an explaination.. not very satisfying ne? but... rather than no updates...

so...

_**in the next episode**_

SCHOOL!

NEW FRIENDS AND FOE'S!

GOMEN FOR THE EXTREMELY CRAPPY CHAPTER!\

**REVIEW CENTER! **_In advance thanks to all who reviewed! Review More please and please give suggestions and ideas! The more review the better _

**A guy who looks like Gai**... ehehehe yea! Thx T-O-M-O—C-H-A-N good luck with a certain thing… /cough cough/ ehehehe

**Kirby-chan.**.. slight sasunaru... and thx very berry much for the cheerful review yeah! I bought the AnimeMonster too! The Head Band kinda suck a bit though the the poster's were defenitly AWESOME!

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! 1 more review to 10.. i am very berry blessed :D

DON'T FORGET! **_REVIEW NO JUTSU!_**

_**(I read that somewhere so… not my idea )**_

GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST... you guys dont know how awesome a review can be...

(mail or chat at_ .. for suggestions I know the name of my email is crappy ) p.s. if you add me please tell me who you are and that you're a NARUTO FREAK! Then I can move you email to a NaruTard Group!)_


	3. Another morning

So you guys all know it.. just in case from the last "episode"

They finally arrived in Jakarta!

Living with the Shizuoka family.. in the apartment

Ninja's who are going includes

Team A

Leader: Kakashi

Naruto

Sasuke

Gaara

Team B

Leader: Gai

Lee

Neji

Shikamaru

ROOMS

Room 101

Naruto

Sasuke

Gaara

Room 103

Neji

Lee

Shika

Room 102

Kakashi

Gai

H.S. says.. "sorry all for the lack of updates. I was going to discontinue it but I read a couple of new reviews and decided to continue it anyway. I hope you guys still enjoy and review it!"

As Naruto woke up in the morning…

(this is room 101 btw)

"Rameeennnn.. Yummmmm" a certain blonde haired ninja mumbled. "Aaahhhh… Ramennnnn…"

**_Demon Fox: Not another one of those ramen cravings… Seriously why the hell did the stupid (H.S. yet HOT) Fourth Hokage put me up with a brat like him! Where did the superiority of Demon Monsters go! SWT _**

_Naruto sleeping/moaning: Shutup stupid fox.. YOUR IN MY BODY! NOW SHUSH… Rameennnn how I love ramen… My heart beats out for ramen, My heart sings out for ramen! I rejoice because of Ramen.. Whuaa.. Ramen for breakfeast.. Maybe I should wake up and eat ramen now.._

_**Demon Fox: Dumb ass, where do you think we are now? HUH?**_

_Naruto: Who cares.. Ramen is all that matters…_

_**Demon Fox: Like you can get Ramen here.. **_

_Naruto: What do you mean.. no ramen in Jakarta.. NANI! NO RAMEN IN JAKARTAAAAAAAA? _

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY PRECIOUS RAMENNNNNNNN!"

Sasuke: Hnnhh Dobe is that all you can think off? Ceh. You'll never exceed me then…

Naruto?! Dude I just beat you in the Valley of Death remember?

Sasuke just shifted his glance in embarrassment

Gaara: YOU GUYS ARE RUINING MY BEAUTY SLEEP SHUT UP! (WOW OOC BANGET!) (A/N: My first attempt to make a major out of characterness)

Okay so no.. The Gaara didn't say that… The REAL GAARA would say something like this

GAARA: Shut up or I'll Squish You

And that's what he said…

Shut up or I'll Squish You…

SO yeah in Room 101 the morning was AWESOME!

Gaara: No it was not

Steph (which is me. the author): YES IT WAS SOOO!

Gaara: It's not you baka authress

Steph: TWITCH... you know... SMILES EVILLY i am the author...  
i can make you do things... fufufufufu

Gaara: TWITCH... nevermind get just get back to the story

Steph: OKAY! GRIN...

Back to the storyyyyy

The tales of room 103

It was 5.30 in the morning… The room was quiet all three 'dangerous' assassins were asleep when suddenly……

"GoOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOd Morning everyone" shrieked **_Neji_** !

wait something wrong with **_Neji_** saying that..

Since when did Neji shrieked and was hyper ?

something **_definitely_** wrong with the author..

Isn't that _Lee's_ line?

So yes it is..

Yeeeeeessss it is..

REWIND

"GoOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOd Morning everyone" shrieked **_Lee_** ! (H.S. WOW I GOT IT RIGHT!)

SILENCE

The clock ticks.. "tik tok tik tok"

AYAM BERKUKURUYUK (that literally means the chickens are 'howling' (H.S. okay I have no idea how to translate that)

"What the? Chickens? Is something wrong with me? Has the flame in youth in me extinguished since I can hear voices in my mind?"

and so… Lee rants on this so called 'mysterious' sound he is hearing………… until that is

Shikamaru stepped in

PLEASE PLAY MISSION IMPOSIBBLE THEME SONG HERE

if you don't know… the tune just think of it as sound effects that leads to some action…. (H.S. sweat drop)

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered

wow.. ORIGINAL (how's that for sarcasm)

"Lee will you just shut up?" Neji glared at him

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA you two scared me" Lee yelped

Shikamaru and Neji said unanimously, "I think we are sharing a room with a shemale…"

With that the two kawaii (that just seems wrong for me to say ) got out of bed and went to the bathroom…

(H.S. NOT TOGETHER YOU IDIOTS… Eww plain eww man)

So Lee not caring of what has been said obviously left…

And so the day began…

Lets just end the chapter here….

SMILES

Since I was way to lazy to update----

Friends and Readers: YES YOU WERE… YOU LAZY LOSER

Steph: hides under a blanket but but---

Friends and Readers: NO ESCUSES!

Steph: Oookay… AT LEAST I HAD DECENT GRADES THIS TERM

Friends and Readers:DO WE CARE ABOUT YOUR GRADES?

Steph: Urmm yes?

Friends and Readers: NOOOOOOOOO! Just get on with the story already

Steph: Nods.. fine just after!

I watch my Hellsing, Hunter X Hunter, The Practice, CSI, BLABLABALBABA rambling

Friends and Readers: JUST GET ON WITH ITTTTT

Steph: Alright folks… Double releases coming up..

With hope within a week…

Author's note: Thanks to the reviewers will be on the next chap!

Sorry folks I feel bad for not updating for like 2 months..not that you would care… Hahahaha


	4. School…and class

**Shinobi in Indonesia**

**Chapter 4: School…..and class**

_(Little Introduction)_

Err…hello, I'm Panzer IV, the co-writer of this fanfic. This fic belongs to my friend, not me, I'm just here to continue this fic since I saw it was funny and it's sad that she discontinued it. Anyways…..I'm new to Humor/Parody fic, so give me a little break. I mostly do action/adventure/romance, action/adventure/humor, and romance/drama. Humor/Parody……never even thought about it since I'm not such a funny guy

From Steph/Reizei-kun/ Original Author: Hey guys I'm actually happy that the fic is continued by my friend so let's see how badly he is able to screw up my fic.. Bwahahahah just kidding, Panzer is way hell a lot of a better/neater/organized writer than I am so give him a chance (oh and he can do fluff to! I suck 100 at making fluff although I am a girl) Anyways Review HIM, on how he and I differ… Thanks! Flamies not accepted glare at certain ppl

* * *

Explaintions A/N or A/R is Panzer's notes, stands for Authors Notes of Author's Rambles

R./A is Steph/Reizei's notes it stands for Real Author or Reizei Aoi which is Steph's Japanese Made Up Name

"Cut the CRAP AND START THE STORY"

Shut up Naruto, I'm the co-writer and I can do what I want! WAHAHAHAA

_(REAL author walks in, bonks co-writer on head with hammer)_

Erm…..we're sorry for the slightly loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong introduction. So here's the fic.

* * *

Naruto and cs. Walks to Mrs. Shizuoka's house to confirm target

"Good morning ninjas…." In the door, they were greeted by Mrs. Shizuoka and her family

"Good morning (bows)" Shouka stares at Sasuke…..drooling

(Shouka's thoughts) (Shouka) Shouka speaking.. (Sasuke) Sasuke speaking

"Sasuke-kun……..I wan't to…..' (Shouka)

"I know……" (Sasuke)

"But…I'm scared….."(Shouka)

"It's okay…..but Sarinah…." (Sasuke)

"Yes……"(Shouka)

"I……"(Sasuke)

"Yes…..tell me…" (Shouka)

"I'm…………………..gay with Naruto…" (Approaches Naruto and hugs him……romantically?) (Sasuke)

_(Shrieks out, end of perverted thoughts) _

AR: I normally don't write yaoi stuff……but writer forced me…….

_R.A.:_ cough cough NO I DON'T ramble's on RoyEd HikaAki pairings

**Anyways……back to the fic **

"What's wrong Shouka…." Naruto said half mindedly

"………Cuma stress…..just stress……" starring at Naruto...drooling

(Shouka's thoughts)

"Naruto-kun….." (Shouka)

"Yes…." (Naruto)

"I would like to……" (Shouka)

"Eat Ramen?" (Naruto)

"No….." (Shouka)

"Train to be a powerful ninja?" (Naruto)

"No….." (Shouka)

"ngg……." (Naruto)

"I would like to….." (Shouka)

"I know! Eat five cups of ramen!" (Naruto)

Naruto shoves her 5 cups of ramen that apperead from nowhere

"…….."

(End of Shouka's thoughts)

Shouka sighed depressedly and stared at the sky blankly……

"…………."

"Anyways……we've booked you a school in PEHA (PH) Karawaci. We'll just have to get there in time." Mr. Shizuoka

"NANI? WHAT WAS THAT? PEHA?" Naruto jumps around excited as usual.

( (R/A It's where we go to school TT)

"It's a…..school……" Shiho (acting intelligent)

"Oo…..how do we get there?' Naruto asked stupidly

"VIA becak!" Points at a three wheeled bicycle with a seat for 2-3 passengers, and a back seat for the 'gear'

"AAANNNDDD……BAJAJ!" points at a red three wheeled, butt-shaped car

"oo……"

"Okay…..My kids would ride the Bajaj, while you konoha ninjas would use the becak" Mrs. Shizuouka

(A/R: You know……this started to turn out stupid…… We don't even use public transportation…

_R/A: Yep _Just keep typing (finding nemo song thing 'just keep swimming')

* * *

**Back to the fic**

"So um…..who's gonna' drive the bajaj? I mean, three of your kids are the passengers" Shou asked out of the blue

"Hmm…..you're right! Senseis, who got a sharingan eye here?" Kakashi confirm himself

"Good. Now YOU drive the bajaj."

"NANI?"

"Oh yeah…..I have booked you teachers a job. Kakashi, you better get used to driving bajaj since you're gonna' be tukang bajaj!" Kakashi's jaws dropped (still with mask)

"WAHAHAHAHA"

"And Gai……"

"Err…..yes?'

"You're gonna be….."

"YES…."

"PENGAMEN! BEGGAR! HOBO!"

"NANI!"

"Hey, we need money, and I think you could earn money by your 'charming' looks."

"Of course!" Gai acting cool and showed of his trademark smile of ever so healty teeth

"My EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Shouka screamed closing her eyes because of the evil sun-like teeth glow.

"Ooo. Sensei! You should go for a Pepsodent commercial!" commented Shiho sweetly

"Yep it sure makes a hell lot of more money than ngamen" muttered Shou

All Ninja's looked baffled, it was Lee who broke out the silence, "Go sensei!" he screamed not knowing what he meant

"Yes Lee, my student!"

"Then it's set! Naruto, you drive the becak and paddle to school with your ninja buds! The rest will be in a small cart attached behind the becak. Good luck!" Naruto pause……looking at the numerous number of team he MUST transport to school

"By the way….got news that Konoha had sent a few OTHER ninjas to accompany you guys….they're ready at school….so I bet you could recognize them. Easy."

(A/R: Okay……I'm not gonna' stop since I'm UNSTOPPABLE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways…….here's a little confirmation on what class will they be in. Since Mr. Shizuoka miss-confirmed they're age, they'll be put in a 9th grade classes (what a stupid reason).)

**Back to story….**

"UAAAGGHH! Naruto pedals quite fast through the highway. Behind there's Kakashi't bajaj and behind that……..a horde of police cars after them (you know….it's illegal for a motorcycle, bajaj, becak, to enter the highway.)

"Pedal faster Naruto! There's not enough wind! FASTER IT'S HOT HERE!" Sasuke's enslaving Naruto

"Who the heck you think you are? A boss? What the heck…….(Sasuke shoves Naruto three photos of Sakura-chan changing, sleeping **nude**, and taking a bath.)

(A/N: Just got this idea after reading Bleach manga vol. 21 (or is it vol. 22?). Looking at Kon on how funny he is after he Rangiku decided to have a sleep over at Orihime's house. )

_(Splat! Nose bleed) _

"UUUUOOOOOOOGGGGGGHHHHH!" The becak suddenly became faster than a concord. Fire was left in the pavement due to it's speed.

(Meanwhile)

"See that Kakashi-sensei? He's even faster than you with a sharingan eye! Useless ninjas" Shouka said evily

"Shut up! I can't get any faster with this thing! You know how…..(Shou shoves three pictures of PEHA school girls with uniforms…..skirt lifted due to wind)

_(CROT! Nose bleeds…)_

"UUOOOOOGGGGGHHHHHHH! Kakashi stomps the bajaj's base, breaks it, and runs with his feet (Flintstones style car). Without any reason, the bajaj is as fast as the hyper speed in star wars

"Brother…..when did you have those…..pictures…" Shiho implored

"At school. It's a windy day, and I'm thankful I got a camera!" Shou said brightly not knowing the hell Shiho will put him in

(A/N: This is getting………TOO stupid….)

* * *

At school….they drop off at the senior buss stop. Naruto and friends was greeted with a bald teacher.

"You! DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION!" Points at six of the genin…

"Why's that?"

"UNPROPPER UNIFORM! SEE ME AT LUNCH TIME 12.15!"

(A/N: PEHA Karawaci students, you know who this is…right?)

Shiho, Shou, and Shouka arrive the next minute.

"SHOUKA! DETENTION!"

"Why?"

"YOU'RE WEARING PINK UNDERWEAR JUST LIKE ME!" Shouka's jaws drops

"AND SHOU YOU…"

"GENJUTSU! DONE THIS NO JUTSU!" Makes quick hand signs and Mr. G immediately walks away…..

(A/N: OKAY…..I use one of the most ANNOYING teachers in SPH! Next…introducing some students in 9th grade. ALSO….the jutsu thing is just….stupid……)

And here are the classes:

9.1: Shika

9.2: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara (My class got the most genin……since my friend there is obsessed with Naruto. Gaara later on would have to deal with the co-author. A.K.A: ME!)

9.3: Neji (Original's Author Class..)

9.4: Lee

Class 9.1,

First Period

Students, please meat your new friend who arrived here in Japan: Shikamaru!

(Students stare at his uniform…)

"HOOO! SHIKAMARU! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE THE SHADOW JUTSU THING!" Jesse (member of Narutards) stands up, walk up to Shikamaru, align his shadow, and start to act:

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shika just stare at him and chuckles

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!" Jesse's shadow's captured, and Shika rubs his . Of course, Shika is behind Jesse, and Jesse is facing the class.

"Eww….Jesse! You pervert!" Rachel close her eyes, other girls follow

"Yaaah….you pervert!" Vincent just repeats her words

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Temari is coincidentally in the same class

(A/N: JESSE AND HIS FRIENDS! DON'T HATE ME! IT WAS JUST A LITTLE…..JOKE)

RA: YEP.. BHWAHAHAHH again I have nothing to do with this (8)

Class 9.2,

First Period

"Class, meet your new three expat students! Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara!"

(Students stare….)

"HUOOOOO! SASUKE!" Andreas stand up from his chair, walks up to him, put his hand (pretending grabbing a headband) above his left eye and act out:

"Sharingan!" He screamed with wrong intonations

"Hmph….SHARINGAN!" Sasuke smirked with a I-am-way-more-supperior-than-you-look

"UUOOOOOKKKKKHHHHHH!" Andreas fell to the ground…..with bubbles in his mouth

"UUOOOOKKKHHHH! Naruto screams with no reason

"What's wrong?" Some random student asked

"THE-THE BRAIN POWER! AAAAAKKHHHH!" Naruto yelled with bubble's foaming in his mouthy

"That should be Iruka-senpai over there. A.K.A: Swedian." Johanna points at Swedian

"What?" Naruto whispered

(Naruto fell unconscious)

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said too sweetly (RA.. How I hate Sakura..)

"N-Naruto-kun…..is one class……with me…?" Hinata

Class 9.3,

First Period

"Class, meet your knew friend, Neji Hyuuga!"

"KYAAA! NEJI-KUN!" Real Author a.k.a Reizei jumps from her seat and leap towards Neji. Neji catch her before she hits the ground

(A/N: _Neji Hyuuga: _HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I AIN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT!

Panzer IV: Well too bad! You just have to follow the script…..

_Neji Hyuuga:_ I AM NOT LIKE THAT!

Panzer IV: Since I'm the co-writer I'm similar like Yuri in Red Alert 2…..so……I'm Panzer IV… ….obey me…

_Neji Hyuuga: _NOOO! (Follows everything I type here….even dance around in a pink tutu)

"So I'm one class with Neji huh…and that means that girl….is my rival…" Tenten

"I HEARD THAT BUN GIRL!" smirked Reizei.

"What? How-" Tenten said surprised

"You really are an idiot… It's because… IM EDITING THE SCRIPT! Bwahhahaahha. And as long as I edit NEJI SHALL BE MINE!"

Vania comes along, 'WHY ISNT ROCK LEE HERE? Stop it Reizei,' she said sagely bonks Reizei with folder

Class 9.4,

First Period

"Class, meet the new student. Rock Lee!" Arief walks out of his chair and approaches Lee (thinking of introducing himself)

"KONOHA SENPU!" Lee jutsued for not reason…Arief was tossed away, crash the window, and fell to the first floor…..on top of Shouka.

"OWW! GET OFF ME YOU FAT BLACK TUB OF S!"

(A/N: Just a little note. For those who didn't know Arief, Arief is a black, fat, annoying gay in grade 9 in my school. His acting of SKSD (Sok kenal sok dekat) is annoying, he draws lots of girl figurine, he ruins other people's day, his actions, movements, etc is gayish, he plays and disturbs the girls, and…he is gay. Anyways…..HAHAHAHAHA EAT THAT ARIEF! I WILL MAKE BOTH OF YOU AND SHOUKA SUFFER! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN THE REST OF US, GO HOME AND GO SHOW YOUR MOTHER YOU BLACK TUB OF FING ST! and that's the end of this chapter)

Reizei's Note : Dude that's harsh.. got nothing to do with this (8)

And……..lets end this chapter! I got MORE chapters on two of my original fic, so I'll end it here. I'm typing a new one of these…..next chapter: De-tension

Reizei: Huh? I have no idea… What it's like either.. WORK PANZER

Discussion for the new author

R: Damn I think we're gonna get flamed or dissed or even praised or even get no reaction now… This is akward

P:Who cares?

R: Well no one but I think this is really weird…

P:Btw the rating has raised to T+ now

R: Psh, Yeah thanks to whom? GLARE

P: Smirks.. Whatever

R: Okay folks please give us a long critique-ful review now… I really would like to know how do you like the change!

P:Yep and if you want to be featured in the classes.. KISS UP TO US OR BEG US TO PUT YOU IN

R: IDIOT! DON'T SAY THAT! gives winning smile to audience" if you want to be featured in the classes.. Please tell us you're preferred class and what you are like :D"


	5. DeTension

**Shinobi in Indonesia**

**Chapter 5: De-Tention**

(A/R: I'm back! I haven't finish typing my story though….but, requests are high from my friends to include them in the fic. So…..yeah, I'll be introducing a number students from PEHA 9.2 class/

R/A: What about 9.1, 9.3, and 9.4?

A/R: (completely ignores Reizei-kun) Anyways….here is the characters of 9.2!

(Fireworks stuff)

Introducing one of the members of 9.2! He's one of Kerri's closest friend, complete with an alienware equipped in his laptop! Introdcuing: Ryan!

_Ryan: _Peace, bro!

Next, one of the most intelligent members in class 9.2 with the nickname Inui-Sempai: Swedian! And his partner, Johanna!

_Swedian: _Hey! I don't ask for a part in the fic!

_Johanna: _So do I!

A/R: Due to the high request by other members in 9.2, you guys will be in the fic. I promise, there will be no pairings between you two…..although someone suggested for the pairings….but no.

Next, one of the anime freak in class 9.2, and one of Ryan and Swedians friend who had crushes in various anime girls! Introducing: Steven!

_Steven:_ …..Hi…..

(Fireworks stop)

And lastly, introducing one of the most retarded…..but hilarious member in 9.2….Andreas

(Dead silence…)

_Andreas:_ Oh gitu ya? (Moves to a corner and does one of those 'I'm in a safe place in my mind' or more like...'Sits in a dark corner crying')

Anyways…these students WILL have skills and talents later in this fic. For example, Ryan is still a Padawan in a dojo learning about the samurai and sword techniques…..Swedian got his amazing power without any reason….Steven and the rest of the names I mentioned will be trained (later) by Kakashi-sensei (or maybe Gai-sensei) and Andreas…is just too darn lucky to get his ninja skill….

_Andreas:_ (Still in the corner doing 'I'm in a safe place in my mind') He didn't write that…no he didn't…! Hihihhihiihihi….

R/A: lost is this some sort of a 9.2. inside joke? T.T

**So……let's get back to the fic.**

(DING-DONG)

Lunch break,

Peha Karawaci,

12:15

Lunch time in Peha is quite a pleasant time….before Mr. Garrives! Every Lunch Time he would wander around the school, giving detention to students. With reason, or no reason at all.

(A/R: _Panzer IV: _Maybe because it's fun for him?

_Reizei Aoi (R/A) or Depressed Otaku: _Who knows)

**Back to the fic**

Canteen 2,

Peha Karawaci,

12:15

Canteen two is one of the students' getaway locations besides gym 2 or soccer field. In here we could see most students of 9.1, 9.2, 9.3, 9.4, and an exotic creature from the black lagoon who wanders around disturbing others.

A/N: _Reizei-Kun or Depressed Otaku_: Who could that be?

_Panzer IV_: Hmm…..who knows…..? (Chuckles evilly)

**Back to the fic**

And in here, we could see our faithful teacher Mr. G with his detention slip in his arm……and a lemon face.

"YOU! DETENTION! YOU DETENTION! YOU DETENTION! YOU DETENTION!" and so on…..

(Meanwhile)

Arief is doing his usual acts in canteen talking to most students…..and annoy them. Until he reaches Shou…….and annoys him quite bad……

"You know that……blablabla…blablablabla…blablabla" Arief does the talking with his 'movements' and 'body language'

"Okay…I get that…..uhuh….uhh…..urgh…..grrr" Shou is getting pissed off.

"You know your little sister Sarinah/Shou…."

(_Both authors: _Uh-oh…..this is gonna be bad…. (Panzer IV chuckles) Aoi goes.. kyaaaa! yep I'm a Shou fangirl since I INVENTED HIM! MHAUUHUUAHA)

"What…are you…..saying….?"

"Erh? Your little sister Sarinah/Shiori…."

"NINJUTUS! AIR RIFLES NO JUTSU!" Shou use one of those hand keys and points his finger towards Arief….and _BOOM!_

(A/R: Just a little side notes: Air Rifles No Jutsu is a custom-made jutsu by me. It's almost as powerful as Rasengan, but what makes the difference is that it requires a lot more amount of chakra, and is a long range attack)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Arief was tossed back (close to Rasengan) and was flunked into the swimming pool not _far_ from canteen 2.

"What WAS that?" Everyone started gathering at the pool watching the black figure floting

"Oh….it's just him. Leave him be….he'll get up soon."

(A/R: _Arief_: You can't put my name in this thing! Who do you think you are? Blablablablablablablabla…..

(Panzer IV picks up a soccer shoe, puts it on, punches Arief, and start stomping on him)

_Panzer IV:_ Who the heck YOU think you are? You can't complain bout this and that blablabla…this is fanfiction! AND I'M TYPING THIS! So this is MY story!

(_Real Author picks up a shuriken, wears a soccer shoe, tosses the shuriken to Panzer IV and stomps them both) _

_Reizei-kun or depressed otaku: _And who the hell YOU think you are? THIS IS MY STORY! YOU'RE JUST A CO-AUTHOR! And you Arief, I don't give you permission to come here and bug us all! WE'LL ALL JUST PRETEND YOU'RE A MADE UP CHARACTER OR AN OC! So get lost!

_Arief_: (Walks away…still pissed)

(Panzer IV picks up his automatic pistol and shoots at Arief and finally gets him to scram)

_Panzer IV: _Yeah! Take that you……!

_Reizei-kun or depressed otaku: _DO NOT PLAY WITH GUNS IN THE BOARDROOM! (Continues stomping on Panzer IV)

**And back to the fic **

Meanwhile at the canteen, we can see our faithful 9.1, 9.2, 9.3, and 9.4 students sitting in different tables across the canteen having their lunch when Mr. G comes

"ALL YOU 9TH GRADERS HERE GOT DETENTION!"

"What the F….? What for?" Ryan looked confused, holding his laptop.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M JUST BORED! THAT IS ALL! SEE YOU ALL IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Oi….who's that?" Shika walks up to Vincent who's munching his meal sloooowwwwllly

"Ahhh….that's Mr. G. He's a bit annoying and…..bald."

"I HEARD THAT! DOUBLE DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!"

"Nice job, Vince!"

(A/R: _Panzer IV: _The REAL Mr. G is a bit nicer AND gives detention WITH reason. So don't misunderstand stuff…okay?)

Aoi/Depressed Otaku/Steph: I'm tireeeeeddd of sensoring Mr G NAME! DAMNIT PANZER!

Mr. G room,

12:30 PM

"Noo…..lunch time wasted in detention room….that sucked…" Rachel (a passerby in 9.1 who got caught with no reason)

"Yeaah…that sucked….." Vincent

"Stop copying me!"

"Yaaah…stop copying me! Hehehehe…"

(Rachel grumbles and walks to the corner doing the safe place in my mind thing)

(A/R: _Rachel: _YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD PANZER!

_Panzer IV: _NOOOOO! (bombs Panzer IV and leaves the blackened corpse to burn….)

_Rachel:_ Napalm... hehehehee….. cackle

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Due to the faq that co-author is knocked out cold, we're sorry for the inconvenience**

**PLEASE STAND BY: **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Back to the fic: **

"Okay…so what should we do now….." Shika

"Sit here until the bell rings…..without lunch." Panzer (I could be in the fic as well you know)

"We could try to break out of here…." Ryan announced.

"How?"

"Well……according to my laptop, there are three possible ways: One is through the window like what Tenma in School Rumble did (using the plunger), the other one is through the ventilation, and lastly through the door."

"I'll take the window way!" Andreas takes out two plungers and started scaling down the wall.

"I'M FREE!"

"No…you're not. TRIPLE DETENTION!" Mr. G tapping his foot, as he met Andreas below the window.

"Okay…that sucked……" Andreas muttered

"It's easy for me I guess! I'll make clones and be off of here in no time!" Naruto yelled

"….The blond…… has got a point." Gaara noted.

"Yeah…..(My Naruto…you're always the one I look for when things like this happen!)" announced… Sasu…ke? Or Sas-uke (get it uke seme?)

(A/R: Another YAOI stuff. I don't like typing one of these YAOI stuff….but Reizei-kun is behind me with a club full of needles if I don't type this…..

R/A: NO I DON'T THAT WAS LIKE A MONTH AGO! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LIKE YAOI! innocent look)

"In that case I'm coming with you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura with one of those cheery look

"That's quite a good plan…although I don't know how to create a clone….yet." Sarinah (or whatever her Japanese name is) said.

"Oookkaaay! NINJUTSU! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto created a clone of himself.

"Okay…clone, you stay here, while I go and take a break!"

"No…..I'M the REAL Naruto. You're just the clone!" Naruto's 'clone' replied

"Huh…..really?" the clone nodded.

(Naruto thought about it…for quite a long time)

"OKAY! I'll stay here, you go have fun! Bye bye Naruto!" Naruto waved to the clone as it walked through the door.

"Bye bye!" the clone walked away….

(Everyone stares at Naruto)

"Naruto no baka….." Shika said.

(Ryan chuckled)

"In that case….I'll use the ventilation system! Who's coming?"

"I'm in." Neji said.

"I'm IN!" Reizei-kun chirped in.

"Then I'M IN!" Tenten announced.

(Glares pass between Tenten and Reizei-kun)

"Okay….who else?"

(The rest of the victims follow Ryan through the ventilation system. They climb and crawl to freedom.)

"Watch it!"

"WHO TOUCHED MY ASS?"

"Ugh…somebody farted…."

"KYAAA RATS!"

(Ceiling collapse ahead of Mr. G….along with the students)

"Well, looky here…."

"UH-OH……"

"SHARINGAN!" Sasuke unleashes his sharingan

"Urgh…..AAARGGHHH!" Mr G fells, unconscious with bubble in his mouth

(Dead silence)

"You know…..we should've done that earlier………"

(Everyone nods)

"So…lunch time?" Panzer asked

"Lunch time….." a random person replied

"RAMEN!" Naruto said

(DING-DONGSCHOOL BELL)

"NOOOOO!" said all of them

(The 9th grade students fell into black pits of depression)

Class 9.1,

Period 6,

12:45

"Vincent, would you mind doing this math problem?"

"Err (stomach grumbles)…..sure…" He picked up a marker, wrote on the board to answer the problem, and collapsed.

"That's wrong …..err….Vince…..?" Shika asked.

"!$#" Saying something unintelligible.

(Rest of students' stomachs grumble)

Class 9.2,

Period 6,

12:45

"Okay class…..take out your newspapers….." said a teacher

(Students take out various other stuffs…but not newspaper)

"Take out your NEWSPAPER! Please, students!" begged a teacher

"…………………" Class 9.2's empty stomach grumble.

"RAMEN!" Naruto jumped off from his seat and bit Andreas' head (thinking it was Ramen)

"AAAKHH! MY HEAD!"

"How uncivilized…." Gaara stared at them while chewing his notebook.

(Panzer chews his USB)

(Rest of 9.2 either fell asleep, or stay up with their stomach grumbling)

Class 9.3,

Period 6,

12:45

"Alright…..where's Tenten and Aoi?" (R/A: Aoi is Reizei's other name.. btw. R/A stands for Real Author, Reizei Aoi and Religious Agnostic.. okay the last part was made up but yeah)

"They're (stomach grumbles)...I don't know…" Neji said.

"Probably is still in Mr. G's (stomach grumbles)….room…" Sarinah added.

(Meanwhile…)

(Tenten and Reizei is still on their Eye battle)

"You're not gonna' stop? It's period six newbie!" Reizei-kun/Aoi said.

"Not until you stop! You boyfriend stealer!" Tenten replied.

"He's not even your boyfriend you Chun Li wannabe!" came as the response.

(And the rambling continues on and on and on)

Class 9.4,

Period 6,

12:45

"Alright students……where's Arief?"

(Dead silence….with stomachs grumbling)

(Meanwhile…)

"Hey, what's that black thing floating in the pool?"

"Who cares? That thing would probably disperse in a minute or so…"

"Should we clean the pool?"

"I guess we should. Release the sharks…"

(A/R: No…he's not dead……yet (Panzer chuckles evilly)

R/A: We have SHARKS! gets HP and starts running to the pool trying to photo a shark)

And let's end this chapter for now. I can't fit all members of grade 9 and ninja students at once! It kills me a bit to combine fact and fiction! Next chapter: CLASHES! Panzer vs. Gaara! What's this? Orochimaru is visiting the school? As abang bakso? And Kabuto as the street sweeper? The 'retarded' Andreas of 9.2 got shinobi eye powers? What's wrong with this world? Stay tuned for more madness from Shinobi in Indonesia…


	6. CLASHES! multiple vs's!

**Shinobi in Indonesia**

**Chapter 6: CLASHES! GAARA VS. PANZER! SASUKE VS. OROCHI! ANDREAS' POWER!**

"Itadaima!" Naruto yelled

"No ones home idiot!" Sasuke mocked

"Oh….yeah…." Naruto grinned gleefully

"……." Gaara …..

It was a tiring first day for the three genins/kazekage/what-ever-rank-they-are-in.. in their first (already) chaotic day in Peha karawaci. As they enter their rooms, each of them wonders what will happen tomorrow

"_I bet I'll be eating another cup of Ramen tomorrow! Oishi!" _

"_Strange…some of those students…I sense high chackra power…"  
_

"_Kill…" _

(A/R: _Panzer: _Alright! Step this aside for awhile since I got a few new character to introduce.

_Reizei: _More?

_Panzer: _Right. More. And so…here it is!

(Drum rolls)

Introducing one of the members of 9.1 who's IQ in math is quite exceed limitations. Introducing: Jesse!

_Jesse: _Hello!

(Drum rolls stop)

Introducing the member of 9.3 who force himself to get a part in this fic. Introducing….Thompson

_Thompson: _(Boring tone) Hi. And…..SEPHIROTH RULES!

_Panzer: _(shot Thompson with a rifle)

_Jesse: _Why'd you do that for?

_Panzer: _I don't know….I'm just bored I guess. Heheh…

_(Reizei enters the stage, throws kunai at Panzer and stomps him) _

_Reizei:_ NEVER DO THAT TO OTHER STUDENTS! (Talks sweetly) Anyways, back to the fic…(Since when am I that sweet? looks around confusedly)

**Back to the fic**

(Meanwhile in other rooms……)

"Damn it this homework is too easy….don't they got anything harder?" Shika is bored working on Mr. Andrew's math homework

"Can't believe…you're ….that far….I'm only…..been able….to done one…..(faints)" Lee's down with only been able to done one page out of 30 pages of the math homework

"I'm too cool……I don't need to do those homework…not my style…." Neji mirroring himself, admiring his oh-so-gorgeous looks.

"Wonder what our sensei's doing…." They all wondered

(Kakashi and Gai sensei's room)

"Huh…so much for today……good thing I finally been able to talk of changing my job to Mr. Shizuoka…" Kakashi

(Kakashi's flashback)

"PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!" Mr. Shizuoka begged

"I don't think so….." Kakashi grappling Mr. Shizuoka

"Okay! Okay! You'll be applying as teacher in PEHA TOMORROW JUST PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" Mr. Shizuoka said exasperatedly

"Really? Suits me fine then…." (Knocks Mr. Shizuoka out cold)

(End of Flashback)

"I wonder what Gai is doing out so late…." Kakashi thought

(Meanwhile in the streets)

"Hey beybeh! Would you mine giving me a little pity?" Shows those sparkly teeth of Gai

"OWW! THOSE TEETHS! YOU'RE HIRED FOR PEPSODENT ADVERTISEMENT MAN!" said the random advertising agent….

"……." Gai said

"HOP IN THE CAR!" (speeds away somewhere)

(Now let's see how the kunoichi's doing)

"Sa-su-ke-kun…..hihi.." Sakura lying in her bed imagining stuff

"N-n-a-ru….KYAA!" Hinata rolling in the bed with over imagination

"This…..is boring….." Temari checking the homework and doing it just fine

"Hey…where's Tenten?"

(Meanwhile at school at night )

"You're not giving up Tenten?"

"I will never….Neji's mine…." Reizei and Tenten is still in their eye to eye battle

(Spirits wonder around them)

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE YOU BUGGER!" Both of them at the spirit (ghost)

"Fine, fine….." (Disperse)

"Not giving up, Tenten?"

"Never….."

Fights one of those girly fight with arm thing

(Next morning)

AYAM BERKUKURUYUK!

(A/N: _Panzer: _How uncivilized…(bucket of water acts as Panzer's alarm clock)

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MORNING!" Gaara in a very expressive tone

(A/N: Wait…..did I type Gaara?

R/A: Well, so what? Gaara should be like that too you know!"

A/N: Right…..but Gaara never slept you know…"

R/A: Dejavu.. I didn't I do something like this before?)

_REWIND _

"…………."

(A/R: Well….Gaara eventually won't say a thing)

2 HRS LATER…..

"AKH! I OVERSLEPT!" Naruto wakes up, look around the room, and find nobody's there

(At school)

"Strange….oi, Gaara. You feel like we're missing someone?" Sasuke

"………"

"Hmph……"

Peha Karawaci,

Lunch Time

(Ding Dong)

"LUNCH TIME!" Multiple 9th grade students rushing out of class

Lunch Time in Peha is almost like a routine for the students. Students go do various activities, including flirting, taking crap, ruining someone's day….

(R/A: How come you put those stuffs?

A/R: I don't know….at this point of the story I got a total author's block. Maybe Andreas…

_Editor: _NO NOT ANDREAS! ANYONE BUT NOT HIM!

A/R: Seems like our editor, disagree about it. Anyhow….."

**Back to the fic**

"Hey look! There's an abang bakso at the gate!" Ryan

"Don't you think…..it's strange?" Swedian

"……." Steven approaches the abang bakso

"HEY YOU!"

(Orochimaru's thoughts)

"No…can't be…my disguise is blown off? That fast? And it's by some little kids too….."

(Out of thoughts)

"Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru turn his heads towards Kabuto outside the fence….picking trash

"What?"

"Act casual…"

"HEY SERVICE BOY! KEEP PICKING THE TRASH! WHAT THE HECK DO I PAY YOU FOR?"

"Hai…gomen…" Kabuto continues picking trash

"YOU! I SAID YOU! COME HERE!" Steven

"Damn it…damn it…" Orochimaru approaches Steven slooowwwwlllyyy…..

(R/A: You're gonna' end the fic here? Cause Orochimaru had been found!

A/R: Maybe……)

"You….." Steven stare deeply at Orochimaru, sending Orochimaru into a deep cold sweat

"One please." Steven pointed at the Bakso sign

(Orochimaru sighs……)

"Hai….." Orochimaru said

"Oi….Steven.." Sasuke said oh-so-cooly

"Hi Sasuke!" Steven said enthusiastically

"Hi…..!" Sasuke's eye immediately unleashes the legendary sharingan eye, staring at the 'abang bakso'

"OROCHIMARU!"

"Hoo…..found me that quick have you?" Sasuke leap towards Orochimaru, starting a battle between them

"….Guess I'll go…with the bakso…" Steven walk out calmly

(Meanwhile)

"…..Shut up…you're bugging me…bug." Gaara

"What? Just because you're a new studeeennntt, doesn't mean you could be a lord." Arief with his gayish accent

"..I said shut up….I'm not in the mood…..your blood isn't worth it, plus it'll make my sand all contaminated….."

"What? Emank loe kira siapa? You just a stupid cebol who think you good! You can't even run with that…thing!" Arief with….his most absorbingly annoying gay action

(A/R: This is where the fun begins (chuckles)

R/A: Panzer…you're cruel……but who cares! I don't like him either! HAHA!)

"SHUT THE F UP!" Gaara

"SABAKYUU! DESERT COFFIN!" Gaara lifts Arief off ground

"Let me go you stupid sand guy!"

"…..Any last words?"

"Let me gooo!"

"SABAKU….."

"HALT!" Gaara turn his face towards Panzer. ME hehehe

"….What do you want…..?"

"Let him go!"

"Why…?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!"

"Hoo…..you're playing tough…" Tosses Arief away….far and lands on Shouka

"OW! YOU AGAIN? GET OFF OF ME YOU BLACK TUB OF S!"

"This….means a challenge…"

"Bring it on!" Panzer takes out an M60, a couple of grenades, M60 belt rounds out of nowhere

(R/A: Where the heck you got all that?

A/R: You don't wanna' know…)

(Meanwhile)

Andreas (the 9.2 mentally retarded boy) is walking……

A/R: _Andreas: _Gitu ya! Jleb! OKH! (Goes to the corner and do one of those 'I'm in a safe place in my mind thing'

_Panzer: _Fine…fine...)

Andreas is walking peacefully, passing a few students, getting beaten up by Johanna (with no apparent reason), when he then notice Sasuke and Orochimaru fighting

"Hey! Sasuke!"

"Shut up! I'm busy here!"

"Ooh….okay…" He walk away out of the scene….and accidentally found something on the ground

"Hello….what do we have here?" Picks up a small box that reads:

_KONOHA PRODUCTION_

_OFFICIAL SHARINGAN CONTACT LENSES_

_UCHIHA CLAN ONLY _

_USE ONLY FOR THOSE WHO GOT EYE PROBLEMS _

_SIZE: 0.0 _

"Interesting….." Takes out a pair of contact lens

"Cool…it got one of those sharingan thing. I'll show it to Swedian and brag about it!" Uses them in his eye and mirror him

"Huh? Nothing's happening….my eye is still normal. Ah well…too bad." Reads the back content of the box

_WARNING: _

_PERMANENT EYE CONTACT FOR SHARINGAN USERS ONLY! _

_ANY MEANS TO REMOVE EYE CONTACT WILL BE RESULTED _

_IN REMOVING IT ALONG WITH THE EYE! _

_DO NOT RUB OR SCRATCH THE EYE AFTER USE OR SHARINGAN_

_WILL CONTINUE TO BE USE! _

_APPLY EYE DROPPER AFTER SCRATCH/RUBBING EYE_

"Yeah right…nothing's happening" Walks out of the Toilet and saw Tenten, and Reizei fighting over Neji

"Neji's mine!"

"No, MINE YOU AUTHOR GIRL!"

"MINE YOU CHUN LI WANNABE!"

"KAITEN!" Neji tosses them both with his protective shield of chackra

"Sorry girls! But I got not time for this!" Dashes away

"NEJI-KUN!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME NEJI-KUN!" both runs after Neji

"Akh….the dust….that Neji uses Kaiten here….crazy…..hng?" Rubs his eye

"AKH DAMN!" Andreas' visions started to turn red

"NOOO! MY EYE! EYE DROPPER ANYONE?" Searches everywhere and find a white-eye dropper

"Lucky me!" He picks up the eyedropper, and use it. His eyes' vision returns to white

"Aaaah….good thing it's over." Looks at the eye dropper packet

(Eye dropper packet text)

KONOHA PRODUCTION 

OFFICIAL BYAKUGAN EYE DROPPER

HYUUGA CLAN ONLY

USE ONLY FOR BYAKUGAN USERS WHO ENDURES TIRED EYES AFTER USING BYAKUGAN

GUARANTEE:

KEEP BYAKUGAN EYE IN USE FOR LIFE WITH NO:

TIRED EYES

LOST OF VISION

ETC….

"Hey Kerri!"

"Oh, hello And….." she suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. Andreas continue to walk, seeming like nothing happened

"Strange….." Walks out to the canteen

"Hey co-editor, erm I mean Rachel."

"Hey An……" She suddenly fell to the ground unconscious

"……" He then continue walking out to the canteen

(A/R: _Rachel: _Panzer Where are you? (Holding a hand grenade that reads: Napalm, handle with care)

_Panzer: _(Hides somewhere safe while doing 'I'm in a safe place in my mind')

**Back to the fic**

"UUUUOOOOKKHHH! HOW COME PEOPLE HERE ARE NAKED!" Shocked, he runs to the toilet and look at himself in the mirror

"My…eye….is COOL!" Andreas' eye turns like a sharingan eye; only the outer part is white, while the eye spot is the sharingan eye spot

"Cool…I name this: SHAKUGAN!" Walks out of the toilet

"Since I can't see chakra power, I guess I could look through their uniforms (thinks perverted thoughts) hehe…"

A/R: No….Andreas is not perverted

R/A: _Johanna: _YES HE IS! BAKA ZARU.. Reizei: What about Kono Yarou!

A/R: ……..anyways….let's get back to the fic shall we?

"Hmm….(examines every students that passes: including Konoha students)"

"Ooo…..that's nice…..hooo….that one's nice as well…." Andreas keeps on examining

"UGH! KYAA! HOEEEK! THAT SAKURA! MY EYES! FLAT-CHESTED, BLABLABALBA!" Sakura passes, confused what he's yappering about

"UWOOO! TENTEN GOT SOMETHING NICE! (examines her in a veerrryyyy detailed way)"

"ANDREAS YOU PERVERT!" Reizei comes up from behind and stomps him

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"I'm the author! Of course I know!" Continually stomping Andreas while saying 'echi' repeatedly

"………" Andreas is currently unconscious

(Meanwhile)

"UUUAAAARRGGHHHH!" Panzer fires his M60 AT Gaara's sand wall

"Is that all you got?"

"No……catch this!" Panzer throws a grenade behind Gaara's sand wall

"Miss……you can't see me while I'm behind here" Grenade drops beside Gaara.

"Boom! Hehe…"

'_BOOM'_

(Meanwhile)

"Hrgh….hrgh…."

"Hsss……" Orochimaru and Sasuke is at its limit

"We'll settle this once and for all…" Sasuke takes a few steps back

"We will….." So does Orochimaru

"HAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Both of them charges, lighting surrounds them

"Who do you think will win?" Ryan said while eating Orochimaru's bakso

"I don't know…..maybe Orochimaru…" Swedian sighed

"I guess it'll be Sasuke…" Steven guessed

'Awww and he's bakso is pretty good, no in SPH could pass selling bakso for Rp. 5000 and not be booted by random Satpams…' Swedian whined

"Wanna' bet?" Ryan grinned

"Sure….." Three of them take out a whole bunch of money from their wallet

"HAAAAAHHHH!" The students stare with excitement

"Here it comes!"

"JAN KEN PON!" Sasuke: Scissior Orochimaru: Paper since he can't make anything else with his 'partially' recovered arm

"NOOOO!"

"I WON!"

"……………….."

"What the……"

"How uncivilized……"

"MKKB…."

"Ergh…I'll be back (Terminator style talking)!" Orochimaru throws smoke bombs at the ground

"Hey, who's that running with a 'grobak bakso'?"

"Who cares? Release the attack dogs!"

(Meanwhile)

The fight between Panzer and Gaara hasn't ended and tensions starts to rise

"Reload! Reload!"

"Cha…(cough)….. chance!" Gaara unleashes his sand attack, but the sand attack misses

(A/R: _Gaara: _How come….?

_Panzer: _(whistles like nothing happened))

"EAT MORE OF THIS!" Continue firing his M60

"Hey Panzer!" Thompson passes by

"Not now, I'm busy!"

"See you got quite a problem there…..let me help (voice turns deeper)"

"What?"

"It's time….for the Reunion…mother…..(takes out a box)" White light start shining around Thompson before it explodes and turns into…

"You called, Thompson-sama?" SEPHIROTH!

A/R: Not my wish to fit Sephiroth in, but some PEHA students are just crazy you know?

R/A: Does that include me, Panzer?

A/R: Err…..no….

**Back to the fic**

"SEPHIROTH!" Jesse transforms himself into Cloud, and comes out of nowhere with a wooden ruler. Sephiroth blocks the attack with a wooden ruler

"I've been waiting for you…Cloud…"

"I'm searching for you…..Sephiroth. NOW WE'RE GONNA END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Cloud (Jesse) fights Sephiroth (Thompson) while Gaara and Panzer is doing their clashes

"Shut up!" Gaara unleashes his sand attack towards Sephiroth and Cloud, sending them plummeting in front of Mr. Chris's class

"Damn…we'll continue here and END IT ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"…As you wish…" Both charges at each other fiercely and attacks with the ruler before Mr. Chris is out of his class

"Hey! Mind that ruler! You know it's dangerous! Come here you two!" Both stares at the teacher, and walk towards him with his head facing down

"Both of you! Detention! See me in my room! What's your name?"

"Sephiroth."

"Cloud."

"……." Mr. Chris look puzzled

"The heck with your nicknames! Go to the workshop, clean, and finish all student assignments! Go!"

"Yes….Mr. Chris…" And so, the students' work is completed by these two swordsmans. Don't forget to thank them when you met them!

R/A: KYAAAAAAAAA CLOUD!(yep I'm also a Cloud fangirl! Examines Cloud up-close… HYAAAAAA IT"S JESSE! NOOOOOOOOO

A/R: What?

R/A: Recovers What about your fight?

A/R: Oh yeah……

(Meanwhile)

Gaara is at his toll (being grenaded too much) and in his sand cocoon now

"Damn…impenetrable shield huh?"

"……."

"Kh….how should I…..ng?" Panzer notices there's a hatch above the sand cocoon

"Hey….what do we got here?"

A/R: _Gaara: _I'm Gaara of the desert…..there's no such things as a hatch above my sand cocoon

_Panzer: _There is now! Hehe

R/A: Cheater….

A/R: I'll make a romantic scene of you and Neji if you allow this!

R/A: Okay! I allow it!

A/R: _Gaara: _…………..

**Back to the fic**

Panzer climbs the cocoon, opens the hatch and toss a grenade in

"Fire in the whole! Catch this Gaara!" Grenade is in, Panzer close the hatch and run for cover

'_BOOM' _

The sand cocoon blew up, and Gaara lying in the floor with black marks around him

"Now that's for a finishing! Hehehehe!"

"Panzerthere you are!" Panzer turns around and found Rachel playing with a Napalm Hand grenade

"Rachel! This is the fic! You may not take vengeance here!"

"Ooh….but I can! Hehe!"

"NOO! If you want to take vengeance, do it in the Author Rambles part!"

"But you eventually will escape via stage right! It's better to do it in the fic……where it's much more painfull…." One of those devil looking eye

"CATCH!" Throws the Napalm grenade at Panzer

"NOOO!" Strangely, Panzer did catches it

'_BOOM'_

"Napalm... hehehehee….. cackle" Walks away from Panzer, leaving the blackened corpse to burn

Due to the faq the Co-Author's out to take immediate medical treatment, this marks the end of chapter 6

R/A: NO IT'S NOT! I'LL TAKE OVER!

(Meanwhile)

"Strange….I suddenly got the urge feeling to join ballet classes or modern dance….." Neji walks to C1 pod, and attends balet class with a pink tutu and super cute purple leotards

R/A: Now you can end the fic. whispers (Eat that Neji! That's for rejecting me! Khukhukhu!)


	7. Jojo's Identity

**Shinobis in Indonesia**

**Chapter 7: New Teacher: JIRAIYA SENSEI!**

(DING DONG)

As usual…..lunch break at Peha is quite a relaxing one. This time, it's Mr. Geoff free since he's still unconscious due to Sasuke's Sharingan. But….more unexpected things and secrets were showing themselves in this pleasant time

PEHA Girls Toilet,

1230 hrs

"Sorry for my lack of discipline Tsunade-sama…"

"It's okay….you're just in time. How's the student?"

"The Genins are doing fine…Tsunade-sama. Though, I could say it's a bad first day."

"I see…..Orochimaru?"

"Sasuke fought him, but escape, Tsunade-Sama…"

"Hmm…..I've send one of our Sannin to Peha. Have you confirmed him?"

"Yes I have, Tsunade-Sama."

"Good. I'll be moving in myself to Peha to have a close monitor on the situation. You've prepared the transportation?"

"I have……Tsunade-Sama. On my calculation, you'll be arriving here tomorrow."

"I see…."

"Anything else I can do for you, Tsunade –Sama?"

"No… keep up with your status and report A.S.A.P when you got something new."

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama."

"Keep up the good work, Johanna. Carry on!"

"As you wish, Tsunade-Sama."

Johanna close the transmitter, smiling to herself as she walk out of the toilet and head to the canteen

Peha Canteen

1250 hrs

As I told you before, the Canteen is a Haven for students who's eager enough to discover the wonders of food and fun. One of these multiple groups is Johanna's group. Since coming to Peha, Johanna had been unleashing a huge amount of card games that had been one of a dozen favorite activities Konoha Genin and Peha Students come to favor. In this table, we could see…..

"Shut up, Panzer. I'm concentrating here."

"……..fine….." Panzer walks off the canteen to his own group

"Johanna…your turn." Reizei-kun

"Ookay…." Takes out an ace

"Hey Johanna!" Andreas comes along

"Andreas, bug off. Don't bother us."

"Aw, c'mon. I just want to see what you guys are playing." Activates Shakugan eye

"DON'T!" Johanna picks a card, and throws it at Andreas, acting it as a shuriken. Andreas was surprised, fell to the ground, and deactivated his Shakugan eye

"Geez……how'd you do that anyway….." Picks up a card and throws it like a shuriken. But the card just fluttered around

"Yeah…how'd you do that…." Johanna, noticing the situation acts fast

"GENJUTSU! NEMASU NO JUTSU!"

(A/R: Nemasu is a Japanese word that means sleep

R/A: Where'd you got that from?

A/R: _Andreas: _Of course from m…..

A/R: Shush! (bangs Andreas' head with a club)

A/R: Anyways….I got it from my little sister

R/A: I see…WAIT.. YOU HAVE A SISTER?.)

**Back to the fic**

It didn't take a minute before all the students around fell asleep, giving time for Johanna to walk away to safety. It didn't take long too for Mr. Geoff to find them and give them all detention.

**Back to the fic**

Class 9.2,

Period 6,

1:21

Class 9.2 now is more known as the most chaotic class you could get yourself into. With Naruto and Andreas running around the class (with Johanna behind them with her folder), Sasuke keeping himself silent and being questioned by the girls and some boys about his purpose, Sakura and Hinata wand Gaara who kept giving other people around them a hard time with their stares.

"Good afternoon and welcome to I.T class!" All 9.2 students' attention directed to the teacher

"My name is Jiraiya and I am your new I.T teacher!"

"Hoooooo…." 9.2 students

"Let's see…..today we're gonna learn about….." Jiraiya searches his bag for the assignment

"Jiraiya sensei…." Edward stood up from his seat and approaches him

"Have you heard about internet porn?" Jiraiya's eye lit up, throws his bag away while Ed return to his seat

"STUDENTS! TODAY WE'RE GONNA LEARN ABOUT INTERNET PORN! Now open a site, and enjoy it! I'll be opening one myself!"

"What about us, female students?"

"Err….open a male porn site. Go and have fun. Also, open one 'clean' site to change it immediately if any teacher enters. Got that student?"

"Yoo…how're you doin?"

"Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke immediately stand up from his seat. His computer has the image of gay porn

R/A: Gay porn? What the?

A/R: _Editor (Johanna): _Yeah. Gay porn? Sasuke?

A/R: Well…..if you would like the story just like what you guys ordered…..Sasuke HAVE to be G….g….g……ay….from now on.

A/R:_Co-Editor (Rachel): _Eeeewww……is this gonna' be one of those YAOI fic?

A/R: No…..but the Editor and the MBL Fan Club reeeaaalllyyy requested Andreas to be gay with…

A/R: _Andreas: _OKH! JLEB! UKH! (Stabs a knife into himself)

A/R: _Co-Editor (Rachel)_: I guess we should clean the corpse….

R/A: Let him be! Continue's reading John Grisham's latest novel

A/R _Editor (Johanna)_: Yeah! That'll teach him a lesson!

A/R: _Andreas:_ OKH! JLEB! UKHH! (Stabs more knives into himself)……so cruel……..

**Back to the fic**

"Kakashi Sensei? What're you doing here?" Naruto's cast stood up while most of 9.2 still have their eyes on the PC

"Well…I'm here to call up some students. I need to talk to them for a moment. Here are the names:"

"Ryan." Ryan stood up, grab his bag and walks to Kakashi Sensei

"Swedian." Still on the PC. Rather than looking at internet porn, he's looking at the art of science and math site. He stood up, and walks to Kakashi

"Steven." Stood up from his PC and walks to Kakashi calmly

"Johanna-sa…" Johanna stood up and silences Kakashi before he spoke her secret

"Felix." Stood up in the most clumsiest way ever imagined

"Naruto's Cast." All Ninja stood up and walk over to Kakashi

"And Panzer." (Dead silence)

"Panzer?"

"Kakashi sensei….Panzer's in the hospital." Sakura

"Hoo…why?"

"The last incident with Gaara….wounded him."

"Gaara smack him?"

"No….."

"AATTCCHHOOOO! Strange…..I feel like someone's talking behind my back… I'm pissed…I want to burn something…." Rachel takes out a flame thrower and a trade mark napalm grenade and burn Period 6 class. All students run out of the class in a panic while the teacher jumps off the window

"Anyways…I wouldn't want to teach him jutsu or anything. His power over fire arms and the 'author power' would make him into the most powerful ninja…bu does have high cakra power…..but no"

R/A: Cheater….

A/R: Remember the Neji and Reizei Romance part!

R/A: Okay! I allow it!

A/R: (Chuckles)

"Anyways….we'll be going. Bye. Oh yeah, we'll be getting students from other classes as well"

A/R: Strange….did I forget someone?

R/A: I don't think so…..

A/R: _Andreas: _(Crying in the corner)

A/R: Oh, yeah!

R/A: Forget him! Right editor?

A/R: _Editor (Johanna):_Right!

A/R: _Andreas_ OKH! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! UAGGKHH! (Stabs himself multiple times)

_REWIND_

"And Andreas." Andreas stood up from his chair and run furiously towards Kakashi. But Johanna smacks him and stop him dead in his tracks.

"Anyways……I'll get you students into shape. So get ready for a good warm up."

**1 week later**

"HAAAAAAHH! KIDOU! SPEED DEMON NO JUTSU!" In seconds, Ryan was able to run fast….real fast (like Byakuya…but faster). Then destroys the target with his kunai

"…..Brain power no jutsu…" Swedian closes his eyes and talk calmly before unleashing a massive brain wave that destroys (and shields him) everything in his path, and all around him

"HAI! HENGE! ERI-CHAN!" Steven on the other hand, manages to learn Oiroke no jutsu from Naruto and turns himself into Sawachika Eri (School Rumble). He's able to imitate her _perfectly_

"Look guys! I'm playing with my hallaballozas (bbs)!" Steven

"UAAAAAKHHHHH!" Andreas nose bleeds, and so is Jesse, and Naruto, and Kakashi, and some more Peha (male) students

(R/A: Are you trying to change the rating of this fic again?

A/R: I'm not listening)

(Somewhere in Japan)

"What's wrong Eri-Chan?" Tenma

"Strange…..I suddenly feel…….horny……" Eri

"Wow…..you've change have you?" Mikoto (Suo)

"Yeah…..Harima-kun!" Eri approach Harima and seduces him with 'body language'

(Back to the training ground)

"Now Felix, your turn. Show me that your large chakra power could be any use." Kakashi

"I'll do my best. HYAA! NEKO NO JUTSU!" A huge smoke lifted as a curtain and Felix immediately turn into…

"A cat?" Naruto

"Mreeoowww…." Felix

"Kawaii!" Sakura

"Alright Felix, turn back to normal." Felix looks up at Kakashi…but just meowed and walks away

"Guess he really turned into a cat….a black one too…" Johanna

"Well…..show me what you got Johanna-sa…."

"I'll show you what I got. Besides….my recovery skill is well appreciated." Johanna cuts herself deeply, and recovers it in seconds

"You're skill is appreciated, Johanna sa…."

"Hey, HEY! What about MY skill? SHAKUGAN!" Andreas unleashes Shakugan and examines Hinata

"Hooo….I don't know Hinata got a nice sets of…."

"ANDREAS ECHI BAKA YARO!" Johanna unleashes a huge amount of chakra in her palm and sends Andreas flying….to the stratos sphere

"Anyways, Andreas! I see you got some potential in learning jutsu! When you're back down, I'll teach you something!" Kakashi

"Kakashi, don't teach him anything!" Reizei

"Anyways…..Ryan."

"Huh?" Ryan

"I see you're an excellent close range fighter. Cause of this, I'll hand this katana to you. It belongs to a weird guy wearing a black hakama with butterflies floating around. That guy left his stuff at my bajaj when I'm a bajaj driver." Kakashi hands the Katana to Ryan

"Cool! Hey…there's some kind of carving in Japanese in it…."

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Soul Society)

"Kurosaki taicho!" A random shinigami called Ichigo (now the captain of Aizen's division)

"Nani?"

"You saw my zanpakutou?"

"I guess you left it somewhere since we know you're clumsy enough!" Rukia, Ichigo's vice captain

"Argh…..damn it…"

(Back to training ground)

"Now….Jesse….besides being Cloud, your training?" Kakashi

"I'll show you……Jagan" Jesse immediately turns towards Andreas (test subject)

"UUAAAKHHH! NOO! PLEASE DON'T!" Andreas starts running in circles with no apparent reason

"What's up with him?"

"I give him the illusion of him wearing a pink tutu. Cool huh?"

"That's good….." Johanna

(In the Hospital)

"MEDIC! HELP! GET THIS GIRL AWAY FROM ME!" Rachel approaches Panzer…..with a Flame Thrower at hand

"Burn…… (hysterical laugh)…..I'm pissed….so I'm gonna' burn……cackle"

"NOOOO!"

(Sounds of fire)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Due to the Faq that Co-Author is Dead, this fic will be discontinued. Thank you**

R/A: CO-EDITOR! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! RESURRECT HIM NO MATTER WHAT!"

A/R: _Rachel (Co-Editor): _But……..How? It's not my fault you know!

R/A: USE ALCHEMY! WHATEVER! BUT BRING HIM BACK! THIS FIC MUST BE CONTINUED!

A/R:_ Rachel (Co-Editor): _Ok….fine! (Makes an alchemic circle, follow up Human transmutation, bla2, failed, and lost her….sanity?)

R/A: Can't believe you survive…..

A/R: _Rachel (Co-Editor):_ Survive? That was nothing…..I want more…..

R/A: Dude….you lost your sanity have you? You could've lost an arm or something!

A/R: _Rachel (Co-Editor): _Sanity? What is that? I don't need something stupid like that!

A/R: Hey guys, I'm back! I forgot about my 'author power' that I didn't regenerate myself. I'm alive, and well! Hehehe (both stares at Panzer)

A/R: What?

A/R: _(Co-editor and author)_: PANZER BAKA YARO! NEVER PUT UP 'THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED JOKE' UP! (Stomps Panzer repeatedly)

A/R: Lets…..end this….chappie here…….(faints)

Next chapter: More students! More power! Rachel's Power!

**Yes, this fic will be continued. The thing above is just a joke**

s


End file.
